nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Techno Union
The Techno Union was one of the Republic commerce guilds. It was a large coalition of high technology firms formed primarily of heavy manufacturing concerns. The Techno Union lobbied the Galactic Senate on behalf of its members' interests and attempted to ensure fair commerce between its members. In time, the Techno Union would grow to include galactic shipping magnates to further ensure the free flow of goods. Composition Corporate signatories, which included Baktoid Armor Workshop, Baktoid Combat Automata, Haor Chall Engineering, Republic Sienar Systems, Kuat Drive Yards, Kuat Systems Engineering, Tagge Company, BlasTech Industries, Corellian Engineering Corporation, Colicoid Creation Nest, Arakyd Industries, and Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. were provided access to cutting-edge technology and research and development facilities. The Union also included the manufacturing worlds of Fondor, Mechis III, Foundry, Metalorn, Telti, Foerost, and Xagobah. It should be noted that the level to which members backed the union varied. History In the last decades of the Galactic Republic, Foreman Wat Tambor modeled the Union's behavior after the Trade Federation, earning a seat in the Senate and the right to defend itself with a droid army. When the Separatist crisis came to a head, the Techno Union was one of the first to pledge its support to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. combat engineers.]] As the conflict grew into the Clone Wars, the Techno Union was one of the Confederacy's key suppliers of starships, battle droids, and weapons. It is clear that at this point the union was split, with some members choosing to support the Republic.HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided In 20 BBY, the Republic attacked the base on Xagobah. During the course of the battle, Boba Fett tried to assassinate Wat Tambor, only to be stopped by General Grievous who was there at the time. Eventually however, the Republic liberated Xagobah. In the years prior to the Wars, Kuat Drive Yards was part of the Techno Union, and experimented with new and larger capital ship designs under the auspices of the Union. At some point, they split apart, with Kuat preferring to create ships for the Republic from that point on. The information gained with these projects, provided the Techno Union with some intellectual clout later on, as a representative of the Union's neutral Research and Development Wing participated in a debate on the nature of the mysterious Separatist superweapon that was active early in the Clone Wars. In 19 BBY, unhappy with the progress of the Separatist Droid Army and in awe of the prowess of General Grievous, Wat Tambor commissioned research into developing alternative infantry. These included constructing cloning facilities in Saleucami's underground caverns for the production of the Confederacy's own clone army—Morgukai clones trained by Anzat assassins and the establishment of a secret laboratory on Nelvaan to experiment on the creation of mutants and cyborg control devices. However, this base was powered by a siphon generator that drained a captured geothermal crystal, keeping Rokrul region in a wintery state by draining all the thermal energy from the land. The base also transformed all the males of the nearby Rokrul village into savage mutants. However, the base was destroyed by Anakin Skywalker at the Battle of Nelvaan. Following the end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire, the remnants of the Techno Union were likely folded into the Empire's military-industrial complex along with the other manufacturing interests of the defeated Confederacy. Allied planets *Balmorra *Foerost *Fondor *Hypori *Mechis III *Metalorn *Mustafar *Nelvaan *Ord Cestus *Queyta *Saleucami *Skako (capital) *Tar Morden *Telti *Vulpter *Xagobah *Geonosis Associations Notable members *Tendir Blue: Separatist agent *Bunt Dantor: Representative of the Techno Union Research and Development Wing *Poggle the Lesser: Archduke of Geonosis *Dua Ningo: Sullustan commander of the Bulwark Fleet *Wat Tambor: Foreman of the Techno Union and Executive of Baktoid Armor Workshop *Domb Treetor: Appropriations Chief of the Techno Union and Major *Skakoan combat engineer boss: In charge of Separatist facility on Nelvaan Battle droids *B1 battle droid *OOM-series battle droid *B2 super battle droid *Fastlatch security droid *LM-432 crab droid (18 sizes) *Octuptarra combat tri-droid *Spelunker probe droid (modified) *Tri-droid Starfighters *Mankvim-814 light interceptor Capital ships *''Bulwark''-class battlecruiser *''Hardcell''-class interstellar transport Other *Techno Union HoloDroid *Skakoan combat engineer *Skakoan Legal Deputies Appearances *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Outbound Flight'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * * * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' Sources * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' * * }} * * * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Notes and references Category:Commerce guilds Category:Companies Category:Conglomerates Category:Separatist organizations Category:Techno Union members de:Technologie-Union ru:Техносоюз fi:Teknoliitto sv:Teknoförbundet